thomas_friends_pingu_teletubbies_pixar_ant_decfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2019 film)/Transcript/2
The scene cuts to Diesel 10 with Splatter, Dodge, and Daisy by the carved boulder at the quarry, when Diesel 10 is admiring himself on a rock.) Diesel 10: Wow, Pinchy, this really captures the real me. That's beautiful. I could cry. Splatter: Um, boss. Dodge: Yeah, we're here. Daisy: Yeah. Diesel 10: All... alright. Listen, you three! I've got a job for you, Splodge and Daisy. Splatter: Uh, actually it's Sp-platter. Dodge: A-and Dodge. Daisy: They're right, boss. Their real names are Splatter and Dodge. Diesel 10: I ain't got time to say both names, Daisy! Daisy: Oops. Sorry, boss. I would to like to call them Splodge. Splatter: Uh-huh. Dodge: Oh, well. Diesel 10: I've come back to find a steam engine. Splatter: Oh, that's easy. Dodge: Yeah, they're everywhere. Daisy: Very easy, boss. Diesel 10: Not the one I want. She escaped me once before. As long as she exists, so do the others. But if she can be destroyed... Splatter: Did you say destroyed? Dodge: D word. Splatter: You mean, like, hurt? Daisy: You said destroyed, boss? Diesel 10: Yeah, destroyed! Splatter: Oh, well there's one small problem there, boss. Dodge: Mr. Conductor's coming back. He won't let you destroy her. Daisy: Yeah, he won't let you, boss. Diesel 10: I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! I'll get him, too! With Pinchy! (cackles and brings out his claw which bumps on him) Ooh! Pinchy, I hate it when that happens! (Splatter, Dodge, and Daisy laugh) (Scene cuts to Shining Time Station where Mutt comes in next to Billy and barks as Mr. Conductor arrives from his mini-house by gold dust) Billy: Well, hello, Mr. Conductor. Mr. Conductor: Oh, hello, Billy. (sings Thomas tune as he locks his house) Toolkit, check. Ticket puncher, check, check. Aye-aye-aye-aye-aye, all aboard! Just testing, Billy. Musn't let my conductor skills get rusty. Billy: Important day, Mr. C? Mr. Conductor: (chuckles) It is a very important day. I'm going to the Island of Sodor. You know it's the only place where I really fit in sizewise. Sir Topham Hatt has given a very important responsibility. A diesel has arrived for the first time to do his work and I must make sure he behaves himself. Excuse me Billy. (writing his notepad) Billy: I hope your visit goes well, Mr. C. Mr. Conductor: Thank you, Billy. Billy: Come on Mutt, let's pick up the broken pots before i'm going to the next station. (Billy leaves with Mutt) Mr. Conductor: I must be responsible, reliable and…uh, don't tell me…really useful. I knew that. (uses his sparkle to teleport to Stacy's desk where she smiles and waves at him) I'm sorry, what did you say? (Fish gurgles) Mr. Conductor: Oh, why thank you, Moby Dick. I like my sparkle too. You know, gold really is your color. And kinda like Nemo and Marlin's colour. (Fish gurgles back at him before a boy takes him away and Mr. Conductor walks to Stacy, looking at the painting on her desk) Mr. Conductor: Stacy, where did you find this painting? Stacy: In an old locker. It was done by Burnett Stone when he was a child. I was told that he used to work on this railroad but he never leaves the other side of the mountain now. You seem puzzled, Mr. Conductor. Mr. Conductor: Well, I am puzzled. This place looks like the Island of Sodor but how would Burnett travel there without gold dust? Sparkle's been the only way to make the trip since the lost engine disappeared. Anyway, I just came to say goodbye. I have to go now. Stacy: Right now? Mr. Conductor: Why, yes, Stacy. I have to make sure that everything is safe and sound on the Island of Sodor just like I do here. (whistles and disappears in gold dust) (Billy jumps onto the train with Mutt watching him) Adult Lily: Like Stacy, Mutt sensed danger. He didn't want either Mr. Conductor or his master Billy to leave Shining Time. (Mutt barks at Billy as he gives him a thumbs up and drives the train away. Scene cuts back to outside Mr. Conductor's house where he points to his train portrait) Mr. Conductor: Old Smokey, you stay there right there until I get back. (Looks back to see Mutt) Ah, there you are. Is something wrong here? (Mutt groans) Mr. Conductor: Now what kind of an answer is that? (looks at his watch) I'm gonna be late. I'll get back as fast as I can. I have to concentrate now, Mutt. I'm simply having problems with my sparkle. (Mutt whimpers) Mr. Conductor: Mutt? (looks closer to him as he gives out a slight groan) Goodbye, Mutt. Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle. (uses his sparkle to disappear into gold dust) (Mutt whimpers again) (Scene cuts to Sodor where Thomas is looking for Mr. Conductor) Thomas: Mr. Conductor, where are you? I know you live far away but you always seem to get here on time. (Mr. Conductor appears from gold dust right in front of Thomas) Thomas: Oh, Mr. Conductor. Are you alright? Mr. Conductor: Yes, Thomas. But sometimes everything seems to happen at once. I need to see your controller Sir Topham Hatt to get my orders right away. The journey from Shining Time gets bumpier and bumpier. Thomas: Does it? Thomas' Driver: (looking out of Thomas' cab) Hop on in, Mr. Conductor, We'll take you to Sir Topham Hatt's office right away. Mr. Conductor: (sparkles into his cab) Of course. Thank you, sir. Hello, fireman. Thomas' Fireman: Good day, Mr. C. Thomas: I forgot to tell you, Diesel 10 has been bulling at us, Mr. Conductor. You'd better be careful. Mr. Conductor: (looks out of Thomas' cab) Sir Topham Hatt warned me about Diesel 10. Don't worry, Thomas. I'll just pop in and out with my sparkle wherever he goes and keep him in order. I hope. (The scene cuts to Diesel 10) Diesel 10: (singing) # Old McDiesel had a plan. Hee hee hee hee hee. With a pinch pinch here and a pinch pinch there. Here are pinch. There a pinch... ''# (Laughs) I crack myself up. (The scene cuts to Knapford Station) '''Diesel 10': (chuffing through Knapford Station) Now where is this lost engine, I hope it was true that this crazy biker is looking for her. Nia: You're not going to find that lost engine any way you can, Diesel 10! Diesel 10: Shut it, orange puffball! Or else I'll destroy you first! (Nia then growls) Wallace: Yeah. Nia's right. You're not gonna find it anytime soon. Nia: Good on ya, Wallace. Adult Lily: That's talking about? That's Wallace and Gromit's House. (Scene cuts to a Shining Time Station newspaper sale. Boomer is have no luck of finding Burnett Stone until he saw the local newspaper that he was ruffling through it to find Burnett Stone in one of the papers. The paperboy arrives, shoves by Boomer and accidentally knocks the newspapers to the ground) Boomer: Hey, watch it, kid! Boy: Whoa, sorry there, sir. Let me pick those up for you. (bends up and picks up the newspaper, placing them into Boomer's hands) You're welcome. (hits Ant in the privates) Ant: Oh. Me balls. Dec: Ooh, Ant. Are you alright? Ant: Yeah. Just a bit of pain. Dec: Hey! Boomer! Leave my partner alone! Boomer: Whatever. (picks up more newspapers and leaves) Boomer: Yeah, watch it next time, you little runt! (flips through newspapers and finally finds one with Burnett Stone's name and address written on it. The newspaper reads Burnett Stone: Railroading Miles For A Smile) Pfft, since Tasha died, he's been traveling that distance. I wonder what he's up to now. (Scene cuts to Muffle Mountain where Burnett moves a model train around and flashback voices occur) Young Burnett: (flashback) Tasha, the Conductor family has a little steam engine and their own railroad has wonderful energy because of her. But Boomer wants to destroy her and without her, the Conductors' universe will vanish and then with the sparkle, one day, one day, one of his family will return but until then I would have to guard her well. Burnett: But I didn't guard her well. (looking at Lady's portrait) I just don't seem to understand... about magic anymore. (Scene cuts back to the big city to Lily and her mom in a rainy day) Lily: My grandfather must have been so sad since Grandma Tasha gone and Grandpa had never came here to see us. Lily's Mom: Well, maybe your visit will cheer him up, hmm? Did you get his present? Lily: (brings out a bracelet) Here, I'm making a friendship bracelet. Lily's Mom: Honey, that's beautiful. Lily: But I'd rather just stay here with you. Lily's Mom: I know. Come here. (embraces Lily) Lily: I'm gonna go up this way. (climbs up ladder) Lily's Mom: Be careful. Lily: You always say that. Lily's Mom: (laughs) See you in a minute. (goes inside the bank) Lily: (holds out her toy bird) You're coming with me to Grandpa's, bluebird. I know how much you like to travel. (Scene cuts to Sodor where Thomas puffs into view and passes by Edward, both of them whistling at each other) Adult Lily: Far away on Sodor, the engines were cheerful, confident and determined not to be bullied by Diesel 10. (Gordon and Henry pass by each other and whistle) (Scene cuts to Tidmouth Sheds with James and Edward outside their berths) Adult Lily: Only James, who now felt very useful too, was complaining. James: Wobbly wheels. Thomas: (two tracks away besides the sheds) Puffy pistons. James: Thomas, I should've collected Mr. Conductor. Emily: Calm down, James. All of us have gotten to collect Mr. Conductor at some point. (Gordon chuffs into view between Thomas and James) Gordon: In fact Emily because James is right. Collecting Mr. Conductor is an important job. Important is big. James is a big engine, hmm? James: Mmm. Gordon: You, Thomas, are small. Small, small, small. Teenie, weenie, weenie. And as for me, well, I'm a big blue engine who knows everything. Emily: That's enough, Gordon. Gordon: Pah. Emily, you always make friends with those tiny little engines. (chuffs away) Thomas: Bossy sprockets! All that steam has gone into your funnel! (puffs back and bumps the trucks) Troublesome Trucks: Ow, ouch, silly Thomas! We'll get even with him! (Splatter and Dodge chuff in front of the works shed and watch the engines) Splatter: Oh, there they are. Dodge: Yeah, we'll fetch their wagons. Splatter: I'm not good at backing up. Dodge: Me neither. (Scene cuts to Henry, Toby, Percy, and Duck who confer with Thomas, Edward and James) Toby: What's important is to stand up on our own wheels to Diesel 10. Henry: Toby's right. Diesel 10 knows that the lost engine in the legend really exists but it was a great history. Edward told me the story this morning before he left with Sir Topham Hatt and his wife Lady Hatt. James: What engine? Percy: What legend? Duck: What exists? Ant and Dec: And what great history? Henry: I'm afraid I told you all I know. Thomas told me and Edward the story this morning and it seems like Edward knew the story already. Please tell them, Edward. Edward: The legend that Henry spoke of is about the lost engine and she has magic that will make her more powerful then Diesel 10 will ever be that when she is the most unknown train we ever saw until an unidentified human with a bike came and chase that lost engine. That's why he wants to find her. Edward's Driver: That's right, Edward. Diesel 10 wants to find her. Edward's Fireman: Come on, Edward. Let's stoke your firebox and you're ready to find her. Emily: Well, I never know about what happen to her. Percy: Then we can find her. Duck: Great idea, Percy. We can find her first. Right, crew? Duck's Fireman: Right, Duck. Duck's Driver: Let's go and find the lost engine. James: Leave it to the big engines, Percy and Duck. (whistles and chuffs out of Tidmouth Sheds) Thomas: Little engines can do big things. Especially when they have nice smart blue paint like me. Ashima: And an awesome design like me as well. Ant: Or like four different colours like them four and the blue clean Noo-Noo. Teletubbies: Eh-oh! (Scene cuts to Splatter and Dodge outside the works shed) Splatter: Hey, hey, just watch what happens to the blue and pink puffballs. Dodge: When Harold the flopper-chopper helicopter flies by here. (laughs) Splatter: Yeah. (chuckles) (Harold flies into view) Harold: Routine fly by chaps. Hello. Splatter: Now the boss dumped sneezing powder everywhere. Let's start laughing now. Dodge: Yeah. (chuckles) (Harold flies by and unintentionally blows sneezing powder all over Thomas and Ashima who are in shock then Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po, Noo-Noo, Wallace, Gromit, Pingu, Emily, Percy, Duck, Ant and Dec saw this) Thomas: Whoa! busted my buffers! Ant: What the heck is all that smoke? Dec: That's from Harold, you wazzock! And that's sneezing powder! Percy: Harold, be careful where you been flying you got all the sneezing powder at my friends! Duck: Take it easy, Harold! Ashima: (coughs) What the heck, Harold?! Harold: Oops. Sorry about this. Love to stay and dust up and clean. Gotta go. Bye now. (Splatter and Dodge laugh right before sneezing powder is blown right over them) Splatter: Eh, did you mean to look like that? Dodge: Ah, no. Splatter: Eh, neither did I. (Thomas chuffs away) Thomas: This must be what Diesel 10's bidding. Achoo-choo! (Trucks giggling behind Thomas) (Scene cuts to Knapford Station where Percy chuffs by with a goods train and Edward chuffs by him with another goods train) (Scene cuts to Sir Topham Hatt's office) Mr. Conductor: (in Sir Topham Hatt's voice) Dear Mr. Conductor, where were you? My wife said she couldn't miss our little holiday. We'll telephone to make sure you have arrived. Signed, Sir Topham Hatt. (short silence with train noises in the background) Sir Topham Hatt (whispering, looking behind at Sir Topham Hatt's top hat and takes off his own hat, putting the top hat on and looking in the mirror) Where were you? (in Sir Topham Hatt's voice and then looks behind to see faces on Sir Topham Hatt's portrait changing, causing him to take off the hat, before the phone rings, startling him and then he picks it up while catching Lady Hatt's portrait) (Mr. Conductor picks up the phone as Sir Topham Hatt's voice is over the phone) Sir Topham Hatt: Hello? Mr. Conductor: Oh, good afternoon, sir. A real honor, sir. Like my family before me, and how is Lady Hatt? (putting her portrait back on the desk) Sir Topham Hatt: Very nice, we have a great vacation, now do you remember what I said while I was gone on my holiday? Mr. Conductor: Yes sir. Watch out for Diesel 10 definitely. Sir Topham Hatt: Right. Mr. Conductor: Keep an eye on Henry's health, certainly. Sir Topham Hatt: Okay do you know of the three R-s. Mr. Conductor: Yes, sir. The three R-s: reading, writing and arithmetics. Sir Topham Hatt: Wait what? Mr. Conductor: I mean... I will be responsible... reliable... and really useful. Sir Topham Hatt: Okay now, just remember those, you got it? Mr. Conductor: Yes, sir, we will all get a good night's rest, and looking forward to a hard day tomorrow. Sir Topham Hatt: Alright, I'll see you when I call you back. Goodbye! Mr. Conductor: Goodbye, sir. (they hang up on each other) (Nighttime on Sodor. Thomas, Toby, Edward, Henry, Oliver, Percy, Nia, James, Gordon, Rebecca, and Emily are lined up in their berths and asleep in Tidmouth Sheds. Pingu, Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po, Noo-Noo, Wallace, Gromit, Ant and Dec are asleep in their sleeping bags. Mr. Conductor has his mattress set up right next to Thomas' berth. He yawns as he gets ready for bed. He picks up his alarm clock, sets it and puts it on a counter. He then picks up a bat, chuckling) Mr. Conductor: So who dropped the ball then? (ball bounces at him) There you are. (bounces ball and starts talking to himself, using both objects as something to talk to) I'd like to have a nice cup of cocoa. Would you fellas care to join me? (puts his ear to the ball) No? What would you rather do instead? (puts his ear to the ball) Go outside and play? Well, I can understand that. What do you think? (turns to the bat which he uses to hit the ball) Why do you keep hitting him like that? You really need a big timeout. (throws the bat away before preparing a cup of cocoa) (Diesel 10 cackles outside, lurking up to Tidmouth Sheds. Inside the sheds, Pingu and Gromit hears cackling and grabs his toy in protection as a weapon) (Mr. Conductor takes a sip of cocoa) Mr. Conductor: Just a little sweeter, I think. (adds more sugar to the cup) (Diesel 10 lurks up next to Thomas' berth) Diesel 10: All right, Pinchy, you little bucket of badness. Time to feast yourelf. (brings out his claw and aims it at the shed) Mr. Conductor: (takes another sip of cocoa) Ah. Now that's better. (Diesel 10 uses his claw to start tearing the side of the shed, causing Mr. Conductor to groan back in surprise and the engines, the duo and the Teletubbies and Noo-Noo to wake up in surprise. Mr. Conductor takes his nightcap off and puts his conductor on, falling back again) (The Teletubbies fall over) Wallace: What is going on? Nia: What the heck just happened?! James: Whoa! What's happening? Thomas: Cinders and ashes, it's Diesel 10! Gordon: Diesel 10? Oh no! Hmm? Emily: Oh this is so bad! Rebecca: Oh, my gosh! Ant: Shh. Diesel 10: (cackling) Hello, twinkle toes! I got a plan and you're not in it! Mr. Conductor: You can't catch me, Diesel 10! (tries to use his sparkle to escape, twice but nothing happen) Diesel 10: (cackling) Losing your sparkle, huh? What perfect timing! Now where is that lost engine? Mr. Conductor: You won't find her here! Diesel 10: You're not clever enough to stop me! Mr. Conductor: Oh, yes I am! Diesel 10: No, you're not! (gasps as Gromit and Pingu passes Mr. Conductor a pack of sugar) WHAT is that...? Mr. Conductor: That's right, it's sugar, Diesel 10! And if I put this in your tank, it will seize you up for good! Diesel 10: (grunts and chuffs away) Make the most of tonight, twinkle toes! Because you won't like tomorrow! Neither will that... that line of tin cannon! (Pinchy's moving and being loud at him) Shut up, Pinchy. (as he chuffs away) (scene cuts back to Tidmouth Sheds) Thomas: Mr. Conductor, but what happened to your sparkle? Mr. Conductor: I don't know, Thomas. I'll just have to sleep on that. Thomas: On your sparkle? Emily: I believe that he has to sleep on the problem, Thomas. Mr. Conductor: Correct, Emily. Thank you, but I don't know what happened to the sparkle. Percy: Oh, but Mr. Conductor, without your sparkle or the lost engine, you can't travel here to help us anymore… Ant: Yeah. That's true. Dec: Very true. Mr. Conductor: I'll solve the problem, boys. You all just go to sleep now. (turns off the light) Percy: (sighing) Easy for you to say. Wallace: Good idea lad. (Ant and Dec yawn and jump back into their sleeping bags. As does Pingu, the Teletubbies, Noo-Noo, Wallace and Gromit) (Scene cuts to nighttime at Muffle Mountain where a figure walks up to Burnett's cottage. Burnett is sitting by the fire, throwing paper in when there is a knock on the door. He walks up and opens it, Boomer's glare looking straight at him) Boomer: Good evening, Burnett. Do you remember me? Burnett: Boomer? What are you doing around these parts of Indian Valley? You swore to leave forever decades ago... Boomer: I've come to find you, Burnett Stone. And that helpless little engine I was that close to destroying. Now... how is Tasha? Burnett: She's in a better place and safe from harm by you, Pete Boomer. Boomer: I see. Yeah, I heard about her death not so long ago either. What I've also heard is that you're hiding that lost engine somewhere in this mountain. I will ask you one normal question for you... Where is she? Burnett: Who? Boomer: Where is Lady, that lost engine that kept the Island of Sodor and the Magic Railroad alive? Burnett: I'm sorry, Pete, but you'll never hurt her. Not as long as I'm around. It's not my fault that Tasha chose me over you, Pete, and Lady, and the Conductors... Boomer: (anger) THAT'S P.T. BOOMER TO YOU, YOU OLD PILE OF DIRT!!!!!! AND DON'T YOU THINK FOR ONE MINUTE THAT YOU AND TASHA ARE THE ONLY REASON WHY I AM HERE TIME!!!! (then normal but slightly angry) Now, I will ask you again: Where is the lost engine? Burnett: I'll never tell you, Boomer. Boomer: You think you're smarter than me, don't you, Burnett? But don't you think I don't know that you work up in Muffle Mountain. I will find that lost engine and I will destroy her before you can even bring the magic back in her. Burnett: Never! (slams door and locks it) (Boomer bangs on the door) Boomer: Open up, Burnett! Or I will break down that door with my fist and throw you into the fire before getting through that lost engine. YOU HEAR ME? Burnett: Try doing so. The fumes in that stupid motorbike of yours will probably get the better of you anyway. (Boomer grunts and attempts to bang down the door one more time before giving up) Boomer: You can't hide in there forever, Burnett. And neither can you hide that little engine as long as I'm here. Tomorrow, you'll wish I never returned to Muffle Mountain. (voice disappears) (Burnett sighs and looks at the portrait of him and Tasha at a high school prom) Burnett: Oh, Tasha. You were never that fond of Boomer when he tried to date you either. Don't you think there's something more that I can do for our dear engine Lady? (Portrait zooms into the crowd, Boomer's glare as part of it) (Scene cuts back to Tidmouth Sheds with the engines, sound asleep and snoring. Mr. Conductor is having a bad dream) Mr. Conductor: (wakes up) Sparkle? Magic? Gold dust? Railway? Buffers? Lost engine? (Percy, Pingu and Nia awake and listening) The family always told me as long as there is a railway, there will be harmony. As long as there is gold dust, there will be energy. You will never have to worry. (chuckles and goes back to sleep while the others does too) (All of the engines are snoring and Mr. Conductor wakes up again) Mr. Conductor: Yeah, sure. (trying to sleep and finally does) (A dream sequence occurs of the deserted Shining Time nothing but newspapers and trash everywhere blowing in the wind, coffee shop sign swinging and dying flowers, until that when Stacy is calling for Mr. Conductor) Stacy: Mr. C? Mr. C? Why aren't you here? Why couldn't you travel anymore to the Island of Sodor? Or back home to us at Shining Time? The magic's all gone, and it's all because of the apocalypse that occurred here at Shining Time. The other reason why the magic is gone is because P.T. Boomer refused to believe in magic and started an apocalypse on Shining Time now. (sobbing) (The nightmare fades back to reality) Mr. Conductor: (wakes up) What's going on with our railway and why? My universe is in danger! I've got to find more gold dust! (rises out of bed)